His Eyes Shine
by mindashii
Summary: Annabelle wanted nothing to do with the Thompsons. But due to her mother's persistence, she was stuck babysitting Tuesday night. She never expected an adventure, or a love triangle. RudolphXOCXGregory
1. Seriously, Mom?

**~His Eyes Shine~**

_Chapter 1_

_**Disclaimer: I, in no way, own "The Little Vampire", because if I did, I would be married to Rudolph and Gregory would be a hooker I bought for ten bucks. Just kidding...**_

_**By the way, I know in the movie Rudolph hinted that he was nine before he became immortal, but we all know he looks thirteen. I mean, come on. So in this story, he is.**_

* * *

><p>"Oh, Bob! The vase! Get it!" A woman with chin length blonde hair screamed to her husband, who just turned around to see that it was falling off the cardboard box.<p>

I was watching from the distance. So these are the new people? From America? Interesting. I thought it was amusing that there having a hard time getting there things out of the U-HAUL van. But that's just me.

Me and my mom came up here to greet them. Well, basically my mom did. Like I said, I'm watching all this from a distance.

What I saw next actually suprised me. My mom dove for the vase and caught it. You know, like a ninja or something. That was the first time the new people saw her. The blonde lady looked confused. Well, I wouldn't blame her.

"Thank you so much for catching my vase, but may I ask who you are?" The blonde said, and politley took the vase from my mothers hands.

"Oh, my name is Edna Anderson, I live not far from here with my husband Neil Anderson and my daughter, Annabelle. Word spread around town that we had Americans moving in. Me and my daughter came to say hello. Although I'm sure where she has run off too.." Mom finished, and looked over her shoulder to see where I was.

"Well then! Hi, I'm Dottie Thompson and this is my husband Bob. Thank you for stopping by! I also have a nine year old named Tony, but I'm not sure where he went either..."

Dottie and Mom shook hands. I sighed and turned away from the tree I was cleverly hiding behind.

My green eyes met with really bright blue ones.

I was so shocked, I yelped and jumped backwards, the tree collided with my back and it started throbbing.

"Ouch! Who the hell are you?" I deserve the 'Bitch of the Year award', I know.

"Er, hi! My names Tony. I think that's your mom over there talking with my mom..." He started shifting his feet.

"Oh yeah, hey sorry for sounding so mean. I'm Annabelle. But you call me Belle, if you want."

Tony giggled. "What about Belly?"

I smiled. "Whatever floats your tugboat, kid." Tony was pretty adorable. He had gelled spikes for hair, and looked pretty short for a nine year old. Although his glasses were oddly circular.

"You have a funny accent." Tony said.

"Get used to it. Your gonna hear it alot from people. And, to me, you have an accent."

"Nuh-uh, I'm American. I don't have an accent."

Don't have to be racist. "Yes-suh, I'm Scottish. Your the only American around in Scotland. Therefore, you have the accent."

"Whaa..?"

I just shook my head. It got quiet.

"Well, I just moved here from California. I don't really like it that much..." Tony said.

"Me either. And I was actually born here."

So yes, it's true. The sad pathetic girl dislikes her home land. It really is pathetic.

Don't get me wrong, I liked it when I was younger. I was carefree and had a lot of decent friends. But ever since I turned thirteen, (Which was a couple months ago) I felt like I was being watched. I'd hear a flutter out my window at night, It felt like someone was watching me from the window pane.

Whenever I looked to see what it was, there was nothing there.

It only happened at night. And I started getting paranoid. I bought deep black curtains and hung them up, so no one could see threw them. I started locking the window, which I never did because I was on the third floor anyway.

But I never got any sleep. The feeling got worse and worse. I was always tired at school, and could never keep up with conversation. That's why some of my friends drifted away.

And it still continues.

Hey, who's hand is that? Why are they waving it?

Oh, it was Tony trying to get my attention.

"Hmm?"

"I said I have to go now. Seeya!" Tony waved as he ran off. I waved back, even though I knew he didn't see it.

"Really? That's so funny! Hey, would you and your family like to come to dinner?" Dottie said.

I guess mine and Tony's parents were bonding while we had our moment.

"Are you sure? It is your first day, we wouldn't want to intrude."

Dottie smiled. "Of course were sure, we already have the kitchen set up!"

My mom smiled back. "Ok, I'll run home and get my husband, we'll be back in an hour. Thanks so much!"

Mother waved and walked away. She was close to my tree, so I jumped out.

I nearly gave her a heart attack. "Annabelle! Come on, we gotta go and get ready for dinner tonight."

I groaned. "Mom, I don't want to go, I wanna stay home and write." Well, I know that's not true. It's just that it was almost sunset...

"Annabelle, your coming. These people are so nice, I'm not letting you stay home."

I groaned once more, but shut up. I knew I wasn't going to win.

* * *

><p>Ding-dong.<p>

Please don't answer the door, so I can go home. I can heat up some leftovers for dinner, I don't need to eat here! Please!

Damn. Dottie opened the door, looking happier then ever. I pretended to smile.

We were welcomed in, and sat around a small white table. It looked like one of those patio tabbles. What the hell is it doing indoors?

While I was silently making fun of the Thompson table, Dottie put all sorts of food on it. I'm suprised it could all fit.

I grabbed a fork, got my food and ate it quickly. Maybe mom will let me go home now. Well, I can dream anyway.

"So Annabelle?" Bob looked at me curiously.

"Hmm?"

"I asked if your into any sports."

Um, hell no. I'd rather do school work then hang out with a bunch of sweaty jocks. And cheerleaders. Don't even get me started on cheerleaders.

"Uh no, sir. I'm more into drawing and writing."

Dottie smilled. "Drawing? You and Tony should get along fine." Ha ha, great. As if were gonna come back here again.

But by that way my dad and Bob talked about golf, and my mom and Dottie talking about plants, I knew that wasn't true either.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, sorry! Tell me what you think? The second one will be put up, like in 5 minutes, :) I'm really determined. And it will be longer.<strong>

**Thanks R&R!**


	2. What the Fluck

**~His Eyes Shine~**

_Chapter 2_

* * *

><p>(One week later)<p>

"Annabelle! Dottie's on the phone for you!"

What the fluck? How did she even get our number? I pulled myself away from the beloved sketch pad, stuck my pencil in my ear, and ran downstairs.

"Hello?"

"Annabelle? Hi dear!"

"..."

"...Um, I just wanted to know if you were available tongiht? Me and Bob have a buisness party to go to, and we don't really know any babysitters around..."

"...You want me to babysit Tony?"

"Yes, please dear?"

My mom was gesturing me to say yes. Eavesdropper.

"Uh, ok I guess..."

"Thanks! Come by in five minutes ok?"

I hung up. Five bloody mintues? That's so freaking soon. Like really soon. It made me angry.

I stomped up the stairs to my room and put my sketch pad in my messenger bad, put a coat on, and was on my five minute trek to the Thompson house.

...

Finally making it, I knocked on the door and tapped my foot impatiently. It was sunset soon, I wanted to be indoors.

Dottie opened the door and let me in.

"Hi Annabelle! Thanks again for doing this!" She could've added, 'On such a short notice' too. But whatever.

She continued, "I need him in bed by nine, teeth brushed, face washed as well. The cell numbers are on the fridge too, ok?"

I nodded and climbed the stairs, determined to find Tony's room by myself.

I saw a door that was slightly opened and walked in. Tony was a desk, drawing. He looked up.

"Oh, hey Belly."

"Hey Tony." I see I got a nickname.

"So your babysitting me?"

"Yup." I popped the 'p'. Hehe, that sounds akward.

'Oh, Jenny guess what! I popped the 'p' with Daniel!'

I have a sick mind.

I looked over Tony's shoulder to see that he was drawing a red faced vampire.

Great, now I have the urge to draw a vampire. I honestly don't know where it came from. But whenever I have a muse, I don't ignore it.

I got out my sketch pad and colored pencils and started to draw a little vampire girl, with flowing blonde hair. I also colored her eyes to be crystal blue. I drew her dress to in Victorian style. It was red.

I was very proud of it.

Me and Tony were drawing in silence.

I looked down at the vampire girl I just drew. I had an odd feeling of deja vu.

I looked at Tony's desk again, and saw a drawing of a red crystal thing. It was drawn really pretty for a nine year old.

"Tony, can I have this?" I asked him.

"I guess."

I picked it up and stuck it in my messenger bag.

...

"Tony, what are doing?"

"Being a vampire. Do you believe in vampires?"

I swear that kid is obsessed. He just cut out fangs and stuck them in his mouth. He got a cape around his neck, and a bottle of ketchup on his desk. I am not cleaning the mess I know is about to happen.

"Yeah I guess..."

"Well, your the first." Tony turned away from me.

I looked at the clock. Eight forty.

"Hey dude, bed time soon. Go get ready."

He turned back at me. Then away. Hissed. And then ignored me. Obsessed.

I'd tackle him if he wasn't so tiny.

He started chanting weird words.

"Ab ovo, in totto!"

And then he did the most weirdest thing ever.

He got into an intimate moment with a stuffed monkey. By intimate, I meant he was pretending to suck it's blood.

Er...

I looked away.

Suddenly, I saw something go into Tony's fire place really fast. What the..?

I guess Tony saw it too, but he was staring at the window. I moved closer to the fireplace, Tony ran quickly to my side.

And inside the fireplace... was something really incredibale.

A boy. About my age. Spikey black hair. Old clothing. Pale skin.

But oddly enough,

Fangs.

"Is it safe, brother? Can I fly now?"

I was silent. This, this...vampire, was very...adorable. In a attractive way.

Shut up, Belle.

But what kind of nonsence is he talking about? Tony isn't his brother.. right?

That might explain his obsession.

Tony started mumbling, and his 'fangs' fell out.

This vampire must've felt really stupid for believing Tony was a vampire. Like really?

But he hissed at us. I jumped back, Tony stayed put.

"You are not a brother!" The vampire said.

"Well, obviously not. You must feel stupid" I'm just granting my death wish, ain't I?

The vampire showed off his fangs. "Your have blood flowing through your veins!"

Tony yelped and ran behind me.

I grabbed his hang.

"Yes, and we'd prefer to keep it that way!" I said, and ran with Tony to the door.

But that damn vampire was fast. He ran in front of us, and we bumped into him. Honestly, he didn't smell that bed. For an undead guy, anyway.

Me and Tony ran behind the desk.

So I admit it. I was scared...

Until the vampire tripped and fell. Smooth. I wanted to giggle, but I didn't. I mean, he still was a vampire after all.

...

**So that was chapter two, tell me what you think? Btw, I knew it was supposed to be longer then the first. But I lied. :3**


	3. Finally

**~His Eyes Shine~**

_Chapter 2_

* * *

><p>(Rudolph POV)<p>

...

It was her.

Her hair and eyes, her facial features, everything. I knew it was her.

She was the girl that I once saw at the park one night. I was in my bat form, taking a short little nap on top of a tree.

I heard the sounds of pencil writing on parchment and looked down. She was young then, but no less beautiful. She had been drawing. I wondered why she'd be drawing in a park at night. But it wasn't like I could ask her.

The way she drew, the way her faced looked determined, fascinated me so. I watched her until she got up and left. By that time, I knew I was hooked.

Curiousity got the better of me, and I followed her home. I watched her walk in, get yelled at by her mother, and silently go to her room.

Ever since then, I admired her from afar. Every night, I would check up on her, to see if she was safe. And then I stayed, to keep her safe. I lied to father, telling him I had been searching for the stone. I lied, just so I can see her.

I honestly thought I was falling in love with this mortal.

It's quite humorous how I could fall in love without even talking to her at all. I didn't think it was possible. But now I know it is.

The odds of me stumbling into her after being a attacked by Rookery were one in a million. But here we are, myself on the ground, my love hiding with a little boy behind a desk.

The little boy got up and starting walking towards me.

"Tony, what are you doing? Get back over here, it's a vampire..." My girl said. I was silently hoping she wouldn't be frightened.

"Shush Belly, I have to make sure he's ok!" Her name is Belly? Well...It dosen't matter, a names only a name.

Cautiously, Belly slowly got up and followed Tony. Belly knelt down beside me.

"D-do you need anything?" She asked, grippping onto Tony for dear life. The thought that she thinks I would harm her is unbearable.

"Yes, do..you have..a cow?" I said, my voice gasping.

"Uh, I'll go get the milk..." Tony said, and started to get up. I grabbed his arm. "No, no...a real cow.."

Belly stood up. "I-I know someplace... Tony get the wagon."

...

Belly and Tony led me to a cow farm. I hoped out of the wagon, hypnotized the first cow I saw, and started feeding.

Tony, obviously feeling sick, left the barn. Belly did as well.

It felt good, sucking the sweet blood, feeling energized again. I stopped and wiped my mouth, in time to hear a truck outside and the screaming of Belly.

"Tony! Get out of the road! Please!"

I quickly ran outside to see Belly desperatley tugging on Tony's arm, but Tony was glued to the street.

A huge truck with huge amount of lights was driving after them. Rookery.

I cannot let these two be run over. Especially by Rookery!

I shouted, "Belly! Tony! Close your eyes!" and ran. I swifty picked them up and glided in the air.

"You can open your eyes now..." I said. I looked at Tony, who generally looked excited, as expected at his age.

I expected Belly to be afraid, but when I turned to her, she had a small smile on her angelic face. In her eyes, a saw a hunger for adventure. I smiled back.

I saw a big blimp and quickly landed on it. "Did you enjoy the view?"

Tony yelled, "Yeah!"

I looked at Belly. "I felt...such an adrenaline rush..."

I smirked. I couldn't help it. I'm finally face to face with the girl I love, who I've been dying to meet ever since the first night.

Tony's voice interupted my thoughts. "Thanks dude, for saving us."

Belly added in, "Yes, thank you. That madman could've killed us."

"It's not a problem. My name is Rudolph. Rudolph Sackville-Bag. Your Tony, and you Belly," I said. Pointing to each one.

Tony bursted into laughter, while Belly blushed. What is so humorous?

"Uh, Belly is a nickname I unwillingly recieved by Tony. My real name is Annabelle. But call me Belle." Well that's reasurring.

Annabelle, such a elegant name for an elegant girl.

"Hey Rudolph, do you wanna play?" Tony asked, and started to jump up and down. I followed his actions while Belle shook her head.

...

(Belle POV)

Rudolph was so charming and kind... I couldn't stand it.

Why couldn't I stand it? Cause everything he did was super duper cute. Ok, I've been listening to NeverShoutNever to much.

But anyways, he was a vampire. And everyone knows it's inhuman to have a crush on a vampire.

I have to shake these feelings off.

Currently Rudolph was flying me and Tony home. Tony asked him, "Tell me about that car!"

It turns out, Tony's parents are on there way home. Oh lovely.

"Aw shit, their early! Rudolph, we have to hurry!" I said, as I was starting to panick. I really don't care what Dottie thinks. But I know my mom will hear if I left on the job.

We bursted through the window as soon they pulled up. Rudolph went on the ceiling. Tony went to his bed.

I stood in the middle of his bedroom, freaking out. What was I supposed to do!

I quickly grabbed a random book and sat on the floor, pretending to read it.

Tony's parents came in. The reason why they came home so early is because Dottie felt insulted at what Tony's teacher said. I wonder what he said?

They left. I looked at the book I picked out. 'David get's Potty Trained.'

Oh dear...

"Those are your parents, Tony? They look nice." Rudolph said.

I snorted. Hah. Real nice.

I grabbed my bag to leave, only it fell. Of course, Belle, drop your stuff in front of the dreamy vampire. Rudolph quickly bends down to help, but I shove him away. I got personal stuff in there.

I said goodbye, and was on my way home. I noticed Rudolph looked at my bag in a funny way.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay third chapter! :D R&amp;R Sorry if it seems so boring now, but I'm just trying to get it started. I think I might even plan a little twist... ;)<strong>


	4. Hot Topic Posterboy

**~His Eyes Shine~**

_Chapter 4_

* * *

><p>Ok, so I admit it. I felt bad about leaving Rudolph and Tony in such a hurry. But I had a lot of things on my mind. Like, maybe the fact that I have a SMALL, and I repeat, SMALL-ISH crush on Rudolph.<p>

Anyways, it was about six in the morning when I got a call from Dottie. My first thought: What the fluck does she want now?

She wants me to walk Tony to school because she wasn't feeling well.

I might as well be his freaking nanny! Aw crap, I probably just jinxed it.

So, even though It was way earlier then when I usually get up, I got out of bed and got ready for school. I grabbed my bag, and left for the Thompson house.

When I got there, Tony was in the bathroom. So I went to his room, and sat on the chest he had in the front of his bed.

I started thinking about school, Rudolph, life, music, Rudolph, Rudolph... when I heard a "Hello there."

I completley freaked out and fell on the floor. It's not everyday you hear a voice coming from down below you.

And before my sick mind could come up with a witty comment for what I just said, the talking chest opened slighty to reveal red colored eyes. Rudolph. I never noticed the way his eyes shine like that. It's sort of beautiful, for a vampire.

"I'm sorry for frightning you."

"Err, it's ok Rudolph. Why are you in Tony's chest?"

"Rookery, that man from last night, was still outside. May I ask why you are here?" Rudolph asked.

I snorted, and replied, "I'm walking the nerd to school."

"I don't think Tony's a nerd."

"I was just kidding Rudoplh..."

"...of course.."

Insert akward silence here...

"Annabelle, I have a question regarding a certain drawing-"

Just then, Tony burst in the room. "C'mon Belle, where gonna be late!"

I jumped up. "Sorry Rudolph, ask later!"

I heard him sigh after I shut the door.

...

Ugh, what a day. First Tony get's in a fight right before I leave for my school. So of course I had to stick up for the squirt and break it up. He got sent home.

He was probably having a good old time with Rudolph. Not that I was jealous or anything...

And then I had to do my after school volunter job, which I just got back from. (I was too young for a real job) It was a busy work day, so it was around nine. I just deciced to hit the hay now.

It was an actual peacefull night. No 'sounds' coming from my window.

I started to drift until I heard said 'sounds'. Oh no..

I look towards my window only to see Rudolph. Thank gosh it was him. He quickly ran over to my bed.

"Belle, remember I was goning to ask you a question about a drawing earlier today?" He said. His voice scared me a little. He sounded so demanding.

"Yes?.."

"Where do you keep your drawings?"

"My bag."

He quickly snatched my bag and started looking through it.

WHAT THE HELL! You don't look through my bag unless you want to dieee.

Well, die againnn!

He picked up two pictures. One of the stone thing Tony drew, and one of the vampire girl I drew.

"Tell me about these. It's important." He demanded. Which, again, scared me.

"Well, the vampire girl is someone who I pictured in my mind and then drew. I never seen her before, though, if thats what your implying. And the stone one, Tony drew. Go ask him."

"Ok then, but your coming with me!" Rudolph said.

"Whaaa?" Before I could say anything further, Rudolph shoved shoes and a jacket in my arms, and then grabbed me and took off flying.

"Rudolphhh! You don't just barge in and kidnap me!" I said, I wasn't serious though.

He could kidnap me whenever he wants.

No, don't think those thoughts!

I physically slapped myself, earning a weird look from Rudolph.

We soon landed on Tony's balcony. Rudolph was being polite by whispering to the sleeping Tony, but I on the other hand, just walked right in. It's not like he's gonna mind anyway.

Tony sat up and put his glasses on. "Rudolph! Oh, it's just Belle."

Wow, thanks.

Tony looked over to see Rudolph enter. He gasped. "HI Rudolph!" I think he was a little to excited to see him... but that's just me.

And you all know what happens next. Tony blackmailed Rudolph to go flying again.

Rudolph sighed and grabbed both of our hands.

Let me tell you, I love the way Rudolph strongly gripps my hand in his.

Another slap to the face.

"Belle, why do you keep doing that?" Rudolph asked.

"Err... no reason."

"Ok...well there's where I live."

We landed in a cemetary. Kinda cliche, but whatever.

"Sorry to tell you this dude, but I only saw it in a dream. I saw everything. The moon, the comet. What does it mean?" Tony said.

"Yes, Rudolph, what was so important that I couldn't any sleep?" I added in.

Rudolph grinned a little, then sighed. "I can't tell."

"C'mon, no one will believe me, and Belle either. She has no friends anyway." Tony said.

Girr, this kid is annoying me now. "You don't have friends either!"

"I have Rudolph!"

"So do I! Me and Rudolph are friends!"

"...Were friends? Only friends?" Rudolph said. He sounded, hopefull?

Nah, there's no way a dude like HIM could want to be more then friends with me. It's just not possible.

"Er, I guess. Either way, Tony and I have no one to tell." I replied.

"...Alright, it is the comet Atamon. The comet of the lost souls..." Rudolph explained.

We looked up and saw it in the sky. It was such a pretty comment, even though it's name is creepy.

"...It could end this curse."

"What curse?" Tony said.

Hmm, maybe the curse that could turn any mortal into a blood sucking vampire that has to spend the rest of their immortal life in eternal darkness. But I could be wrong.

"The curse of being a vampire. When the comet, moon, and amulet meet, the curse is lifted and we turn back into mortals." Rudolph obviously wanted to say 'Duh'.

"When we first attempted it, 300 years ago, we lost it. My uncle Von tried to get it, but we never saw him again. Now, we are still looking for the amulet."

Aw. That's sad. Pour uncle Von. Secretly though, I'm glad it wouldn't work. Rudolph would've died a long time ago and I would have never got to his handsome face, his beautiful shining eyes, his-

Three more slaps to the face.

"Dont worry, me and Belle will help you find it!" Tony said.

Whoa whoa whoa, hold up. I don't want to get mixed up in this.

WHOA HOLD ON, if Rudolph's a human, there will be a better chance we can get married! Er, I mean, become good friends. Heh heh.

"I'M IN!" I said, a little too enthusiasticlly.

Rudolph put his arms around me and Tony. "Yes! We shall do this together! You, me, and Tony!"

I'm sorry, the only words I heard were, _You, me, _and _togther._

I was in the middle of raising my hand to my face for another round of slapping, when suddenly I heard the flapping of wings.

And then I was pushed by Rudolph. "Go hide with Tony! My parents are coming!"

"But your my husband!" OH FLUCK did I really just say that out loud?

"But they don't know that! Wait- pardon me!"

I ran faster then I ever could and hid behind a tombstone. That had to be the most EMBARISING moment I ever had the pleasure of enduring.

I then saw two old people mysteriously appearing in thin air and swifty landing on their feet- note my sarcasm- They ran to Rudolph.

"Mama, Papa!"

"Rudolph, thank the stars your safe!"

Now, I don't want to interupt you from this amazing family reunion, but I want to point out that this mom and dad were rocking Elizabethan clothing, or maybe it was Victorian? But either way, I'm going out on a limb that thinking they were vampires.

Note my sarcasm again.

Suddnely, another Elizabethan vampire appeared out of no where, next to Rudolph.

"Yoo-who!" Oh god.

Hey, it was the girl I drew! It all makes sense...

No wonder Rudolph wanted to know where I seen her! I facepalmed myself.

"Ana!" Why was Rudolph so excited! Was this, dare I say it, his vampire girlfriend!

"Brother darling!" They hugged.

Oh... akward. It was his sister. Another facepalm.

"So father, did you find the stone?" Rudolph asks, in his cute voice.

"No, but I swear were close!" His father said.

"Because-"

"We still have two days!"

"But you see-"

"I WILL NOT DISSAPOINT YOU!" Geez, someone is really dramatic.

And then, suddenly gasping, vampire mom said, "GREGORY!"

Who? I don't see anyone. I look over to the right to see what appears to be a midevil Hot Topic posterboy. **(No offense to Gregory fans, I'll make up for it later ;)**

Well, that must be Gregory. And right now he is hissing and planning to attack Tony.

Wait-WHAT!

"Tony!" I scream, and run over to him. Gregory just looks over at me and smirks.

"Two for one. Splendid." Sicko.

"GREGORY NO! They are my friends!" Rudolph came and pushed Gregory. Yay! My hero AND my boyfriend..!

Ohmigawsh. What has gotten into me? I sound like on of those Twilight fan-girls. And this ain't even Twilight.

And Rudolph is no Edward Cullen. His body dosen't sparkle in the sun.

I wonder what Rudolph's body looks like...

Ugh, there I go again. I'll end my pointless rambles.

"MORTALS?" Greggy's father screams. No, were just vampires who actually decide to dress in our time period.

Me and Tony ran up to Rudolph. "W-were Rudolph's friends! That means we automatically get a bite proof guarrante!" I said, more like stuttered.

Vampy dad reached down to grab me, but I hid behind Rudolph. So he grabbed Tony's chin instead. Let's just say Tony was blown of his feet, literally.

Oh, how corny can I get?

"You will be nothing to my son! A victim, a slave maybe, but NOT friends!"

Aw, does this mean me and Rudolph can't get married? And to think, I was gonna start calling him 'Future father in law'.

Hey, did he say slave? Interesting...

"They like vampires! And Tony dreams about us! Belle even drew a picture of Ana."

"Oh really? Lovely. I better be in your dreams!" Er, Ana said out of no where.

Good thing everyone ignored her.

"Then their spies! Rookery's apprentices!" DUDE why can't you just accept the fact that were on your side! So Vampy dad let Tony down.

"Love, they don't look like spies. And besides, Rudolph couldn't make up such a story, right Rudolph?" Vampy mom said. Ok, so I learn later on that Vampy mom and dad's names are Freda ad Frederick. So I'll call them that.

Rudolph shook his head in such and adorable innocent way, I wanted to giggle like a school girl so BAD. But I'll probably get beaten up.

"Mortal or not-" Freda continued, "they are only children, they same age as our children perhaps. But if you insist on eating them, go ahead..."

I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON OUR SIDE! I have a feeling I'm not gonna get along with my in-laws.

"I never said I was- Leave I say! LEAVE" Frederick screamed and hissed.

It was enough to scare Tony into running away, but not me. I'm used to the whole vampire thing by now. I mean, he already admitted they weren't gonna eat us.

I stood my ground. "LEAVE MORTAL LEAVE!" Frederick yelled again, with more hissing.

"No. You already said you weren't gonna eat us." I said proudly and grabbed ahold of Rudolph's hand. Im not sure were all this bravery is coming from. But I like it.

"But you don't belong here! Go NOW!"

"Look, if me and Rudolph are ever gonna get married, you need to start being a little nicer-" Although I was cut short by the sound of machinery. That Rookery guy!

"Rookery! Get back!"

While the vampires ran into some building looking thing, I ran after Tony.

Rookery had this huge machine gun thing that shot wooden stakes. This guy has a lot of time on his hands.

Tony was looking at a wire, grinning. He unplugged it, and Rookery's insane gun stopped.

Oh, well that's what the wire belonged too.

"The age of chivalry is not yet dead!" Ana stupidly yelled. Do you wanna get a stake threw your heart!

Frederick was moving in for the kill, but Rookery pulled out a huge glowing cross. What kind of pockets does this guy have? Damn.

He suddenly turned around and saw me and Tony. Aw shit, were in for it now...

"YOU!" He yelled.

"ME!" I yelled back. I heard a laugh from somewhere. I hope it was Rudolph...

That Rookery guy came up to us with his cross light-thing. Does he really think were vampires? Do I have to get into that again? Me and Tony were not affected by that light.

Realizing his life's a failiure, he put the cross away and said. "What kind of bloodsucker are you?"

Tony ran away. I did too, but not before I said, "DUDE ARE YOU THAT DUMB! Look at our clothes, are hair, how tan our skin is! Were not affected by your light and you STILL think were bloodsuckers?"

Up ahead I saw Tony fall in a hole. Oh crap, I was heading right for it! I tried to stop, but the tips of my toes dangled over the edge, and I eventually fell.

Right into Rudolph's arms. Bridal style, baby. I can hear the angel's singing, the wedding bells ringing! And the sound of an approaching Rookery.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, 4th chapter! And it was really long! :P <strong>

**Next chapter is when the twist takes place. I don't wanna give it away, but- it's a love traingle. heheh.**

**Now before I go, I need your help D:**

**I have no clue on what I want Belle to look like. If you could look at these pictures: (Remove the spaces)**

**photobucket .com /albums/i392/AndiWritesLyricsX/His%20Eyes%20Shine-%20Little%20Vampire%20Fanfic/Vote-%20Annabelle%20Anderson/**

**and tell me which one you like best, it will be so helpful! **

**Thanks R&R**


	5. Gothic Book Cover

**~His Eyes Shine~**

_Chapter 5_

* * *

><p>"Are you guys ok?" Rudolph asked as he set me down. Aw.<p>

"Yeah, were cool." Tony said, just as I look up to see Rookery aiming a flare gun at us.

"Um, were not gonna be in a second..." I said, and pointed up to Rookery.

"Look out!" Rudolph grabbed us, and we ran down this underground hallway.

We ran into this cement room where all the other vampires were. The flare from the gun was bright orange. I hid behind a wall with Rudolph, while Tony gawked at it.

"Er, thanks Rudolph.." I said. The wall was tiny, we were cramped behind it.

He laughed. "What have you got to thank me for?"

I looked up at him. Into his shining eyes. "Everything."

He placed his forehead on mine. "...Your welcome, dearest Belle."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug.

I was falling off the Eifell Tower for this boy.

I could only hope he felt the same. My insides were melting, all I wanted to do is keep hugging him.

I pulled away and kissed him on the cheek. My lips tingled.

We stared at each other for awhile. Each taking in what just happened. I felt a blush forming on my cheeks. Oh joy.

By this time, the flare had died down. So we akwardly stepped out from the wall and walked over to the others.

"What you did was foolish!" Fredrick yelled. This guy has his three hundered year old panties in a knot or something.

"Foolish-but brave." Yay, mother in-law is nice!

I wiped my nails on my shirt. "Well, I am pretty brave..."

Tony was ignoring all of us. He was staring at Fredrick's chest.

And no, you perverts, I meant his necklace with a weird pendant on it.

Then, Tony reached out to touch the midevil bling. I tried to stop him; Fredrick was probably gonna rip his arm off!

But, alas, Tony touched it anway. And so did Fredrick. And what happened next was...akward.

Fredrick was staring into space, and Tony was having a spasm attack.

This went on for awhile. What can I say, I got bored. So I took a little walk.

I wandered so far down, I couldn't see the vampire family. Or hear them. Ohhhh no.

I sat down on the floor. It wasn't like I was lost or anything. Pssh, Belle dosen't get lost!

I sighed. Ok, I'm lost. I thought about yelling, but I didn't want Rookery to hear me. He could still be around somewhere.

Suddenly, I heard snickering. What the hell?

I wiped my head around to see Gregory.

Yup, I'm lost and I'm gonna die. I'm gonna get killed by my brother in-law.

"Got yourself lost, aye?"

I pouted. "No! I simply wanted to... be by myself. No offense, but this is a little hard to swallow."

Ok, I know I said I was used to the whole vampire thing before, but I was lying. Truth is, I don't even know what was going on.

Gregory smirked and sat down next to me. "What exactly is hard to swallow?"

"Ugh, this whole thing! Your vampire family, this commet thing, Tony and his obsession, falling in love-"

"Your in love?" Gregory interupted. He looked mildly interested. Are you kidding me? This boy screams 'death', and yet he's interested in my love life?

"Maybe..."

"Who is he?"

"Why in this bloody world do you want to know? I don't even know you."

"Valid point, but still, tell me his name."

"Errr...his name is Paul. Paul... Shwartzingberger."

Gregory grinned like the Chesire cat. He could see right through me, the bastard. "So, tell me about this glorious Paul."

"Well, he's a very kind guy... has black spikey hair and pale skin... gorgeous red shining eyes... he's a gentlemen...oh, and guess what? He's a vampire, too." Ok, I realized what I did there. Oops.

Gregory faked gasped. "Could this Paul really be Rudolph?"

I shrugged. "You got me. I'm in love with your brother."

Gregory sighed and looked down. "Of course..."

I tapped on his shoulder. "What do you mean?-" Before I could finsih, Gregory started.

"Rudolph can control his instincts. He comes off as an adorable innocent boy because of it. But I... I didn't want this curse! It turned me into a monster! I can't conrtol my instincts, and that's why everyone's so frightned of me!..."

I never even thought of that, really. I'm actually starting to feel bad for Greggy now. I wrapped my arm around him and hesitantley put my head on his shoulder. As if that could give him comfort.

It must be horrible for someone to think your something that your not. I never even considered that. I never considered Gregory as the nice type.

Eh, so I'm guilty of judging a book by it's gothic cover.

"About thirty years ago... " Gregory started. A story? About his life? Rudolph dosen't even tell me anything about his past life. This should be interesting.

"...there was this girl that would walk by here everyday. I would always see and talk to her. She didn't suspect anything. She was so amazing and beautiful. You remind me of her. One night she walked by, but I didn't see her...

...There was a man that was walking towards where I was hiding. My bloody instincts took over and I attacked him. She saw me sucking his blood, screamed and ran, and never came back again. Ever since then, I've always hated mortals, excpet girls like you and her."

I don't even know what to say...

I now have this sympathetic respect for Gregory, I never thought I would have ever. I wish I could comfort him, but... I'm not sure how.

"Why girls like me?" I timidly asked.

"Because, they haven't sparked my instincts. Right now, I don't feel the need to attack you. I feel...normal."

"I wonder why..." I thought out loud.  
>Gregory looked up at me.<p>

"I think it's love. I was in love with that girl. I possibley think I'm falling in love with you." Gregory said.

WHAT! Now I'm extra confused. First, he tried to kill me and Tony, and now he.. loves me? What is going here? Like I said before, we don't even know each other! I'm not that girl from thirty years ago!

Geez, I feel like a Mary-Sue. And that's something I NEVER want to feel like.

Suddenly, I heard Rudolph calling my name.

YES! I need him, I need his hugs right now!

I stumble to get up, but Gregory pulls me down. And then he..

Kissed me. He.. KISSED. ME.

No no no no no. NO! I don't feel that way about him!

I love Rudolph, not Gregory!

What if Rudolph walks in! I don't want him to get the wrong idea!

I tried to pull him off me, but he's too strong.

This is not what I want, I want Rudolph's kiss!

I wanted Rudolph to be my first kiss, not Gregory.

Now I'll never get it back.

Suddenly Gregory flew off me.

I stood up and saw Rudolph tackled him. Oh great. Just lovely.

"GREGORY, I told you and Ana I loved her! How could you betray me?" Rudolph yelled, pinning Gregory down.

"I can't hold my feelings down! I love her too, and theres nothing you can do about it!" Gregory replied, while he pushed Rudolph off of him. They got in a physical fight. I don't think vampires can get physically hurt unless it's the sun, but it was still scary to see.

"Love?" Rudolph said, pushing Gregory to the floor. "That is not love! You only have feelings for her because she looks like Edna!"

Whoa, Edna? That's my mom name. And thirty years ago, my mom was fifteen. Huh...

Suddenly, Gregory shoved Rudolph so hard, he flew across the room and hit the wall. I screamed on the top of my lungs.

"Gregory, stop! You too Rudolph!" I screamed, but they ignored me.

You know how girls dreamed of guys fighting over them? I used to be one of those girls.

I used to think it would flattering and romantic for guys to fight over me. But now, when it's finally happening, I take that back.

I feel like I caused everything, like it was my fault (Which it was), I feel like theres nothing I can do but watch.

I'm forced to see these two get in pain (If vampires feel pain) and for what? My affection? That's not worth fighting for! I need them to stop this, now!

I wonder how things wouldv'e worked out if Tony was alone Tuesday night. Probably better then this.

"That's good enough! Just because you've seen her face first dosen't mean you get her!" Gregory yelled.

Ok, I've had enough. I got between the two.

"Stop it! Now! You guys are being ridiculous, and right now, I'm mad at the both of you! Mostly Gregory, but still! Please act like your three hundered, and not three!"

They gave me weird looks. "Oh, I mean.. don't act like three hundered, cause then you'll be old and wrinkly...er...you know what I mean!"

I stomped out of there so fast, I was afraid I was gonna get lost again.

But supprisingly, I found my way out and bumped into Tony.

"Oh Belle! I have so much to tell you!"

Ah, he's so young. He won't have to worry bout girl's for another three years.

"Ok kid, shoot."

By that time, we got outside and we were sitting on a boulder.

"Ok, so me and Rudolph's dad had a vision, and now were one step closer to finding the stone! I just have to find a crest to match the one I saw!"

I have no clue what he was talking about, but I pretended to be overjoyed.

"Hey, where's Rudolph? He IS our ride home..."

Tony had a good point. But the little vampire dude walked out soon after.

"Come on, friends, let's leave." We started walking.

"Hey, Tony, I think my father likes you." Rudolph said.

Tony, who looked shocked, replied. "That. Was liking. Me?"

Rudoplh ignored me the whole time. Either he's never gonna talk to me, or he's gonna pour his heart out when were alone.  
>Either way, I'm screwed.<p>

"I know it may seem he's a monster because of how strict he is with us."

"He is a monster!" Tony said.

"But you don't know what its like for our kind to be tormented."

"Oh yeah we do! Me and Belle both." AH, Tony! Shut up!

I knew I shouldn't of told him!

When I walked Tony to school, we started talking. Turns out, the same kids who bully Tony are the same ones who have a freaky crush on me. The McAshton boys.

They torment Tony, they follow me around. They are constantley putting notes in locker.

They follow me home from school, they keep inviting me to Lord McAshtons parties. It's a little scary.

And it makes no sense. There are a bunch of hot blondes walking around and yet they pursue me?

Number one, it's annoying.

Number two, it makes me seem like a Mary-Sue.

Gir.

"Who dares torment my friends!" Rudolph said, sounding very brave.

Me and Tony looked at each other and said, at the same time, "The McAshton boys."


	6. Bro's over Hoe's?

**~His Eyes Shine~**

_Chapter 6_

* * *

><p>Ok. The plan was set. While the little twerps were sleeping (Flint and Nigel McAshton), we would sneak in.<p>

Which is basiclly what were doing now. It was my job to wake them up. Then Tony would scare them. If Tony fails, which he most likely will, Rudolph would take over. Then we will leave victorious!

So, while Tony and Rudolph hide in front of the bed, I stroll over and sit on the edge.

I pulled both of the boys hair to wake em up. It felt good.

"Ow! What the- Oh hey, Annabelle!" Nigel said, as he sat up. Flint came running over to Nigel's bed.

"Aye, how did you get in here?" He said.

"Oh, does that really matter?" I replied, in a soft voice. They both stared at me, like the creeps they are.

I got up and walked over to where the boys were hiding.

"No, it dosen't," I said, "Because I only came here to teach you a lesson!"

I dropped to the floor, and as soon as I did, Rudolph lifted Tony up. It looked really cool.

"I am, the Lord of the Underworld!" Tony said, "I am your master!"

The boys honestly looked scared. Until..

"Hey, it's Tony Thompson!" Flint said.

"Get him!" Nigel said, and they both moved to get up.

What did I tell you?

But like the speed of light, Tony was thrown down and Rudolph hoped onto the bed.

It blew my mind.

"I don't think so!" Rudolph said. I know he was trying to sound tough, but come on, his voice is too damn cute.

Nigel and Flint screamed their asses off. But Rudolph signaled them to shut the fluck up, and they did immediatley. I felt like laughing soooo bad, but I'll blow my cover.

"I am the feindish friend of Tony Thompson,and the protective boyfriend of Annabelle Anderson."

Whoa there, Rudolph, what's going on? Well if you insist on being my boyfriend, so be it.

I must've had this weird grin/smirk thing on my face, because Tony looked at me like, "O.o"

Heheh.

"If you do not treat them with respect, you may feel my wrath! If you ever lay a hand on Tony, or even look at Annabelle, you will regret it!" Well, Rudolph's on a roll. His bad side is a little sexy.

"Tell anybody what you have just witnessed, and you will be bat bait!" Rudolph said, and his ears turned into bat wings. My mind was blown yet again.

The twin creeps screamed again, and we flew out of there so fast, it was scarey.

"That was so AWESOME!" Tony screamed, as Rudolph flew us to Tony's house.

I laughed, "It really was! Did you hear them screaming!"

Rudolph nodded his head and chuckled, "That was a marvelous performance. I don't think they'll ever mess with you two again!"

Oh yeah, that's all that was. A performance. Rudolph dosen't want to be my boyfriend. My mood dropped one hundered percent.

We dropped Tony off on his balcony. He whined, "You can't sleep over, Rudolph?"

No! He can't! Gir. So if he does, I'll be forced to walk home. Just so they can have a little bro time.

I know there's a saying, "Bro's before Hoe's", but I'm not a hoe!

Besides, I don't stick to "Chicks before dicks"!

Er, that came out awkward. So anyway...

Rudolph saved me. "I'm afraid not, brother Tony."

Yay. Rudolph picked me up and flew to my house. He didn't talk the entire time.

Yup, he's waiting to get to my room so he can give his lecture.

Rudoloh dropped me off on my balcony, (cause most houses in Scotland have balconies-Note my sarcasm-).

It was quiet as I opened the door and stepped inside my room, Rudolph in tow. Any second now...

I kick my shoes off and sit on the bed. Rudolph does the same.

Right now, I feel it...

"Belle, it is important that we discuss something..."

Bingo! There it is.

I sigh and lay back, and so does Rudolph. "Um, go ahead and start then.." I say.

"Well, it's obvious you know how I feel about you..." He said.

"Huh?"

"Belle dear, didn't you hear me and Gregory arguing?"

I racked my brain trying to remember.

_I stood up and saw Rudolph tackled him. Oh great. Just lovely._

_"GREGORY, I told you and Ana I loved her! How could you betray me?" Rudolph yelled, pinning Gregory down._

Oh, there it is.

I lay there in shock; No, there's no possible way Rudolph loves me.

It would defy nature. He is the predator, I am the prey. It's inhuman to love your predator, yet here we are.

You don't see a cat and a mouse cuddling.

You don't see a human and a cow on a hot date.

So a girl and a vampire should be no exception, right?

But it's too late; I'm already in love with him.

So the fact that he loves me back makes me want to punch nature in the face.

"Really? Well, it's reassuring to know that my love's not going to waste." I say, turning my body to face him.

His eyes spark; those beautiful shining eyes, I just can't get over them.

"You love me back? Are you sure? You see, I thought you might be afraid of me, so I was scared to tell you how I felt, and then there was Gregory as my competition-"

Gah, I can't take his ramblings anymore!, "Just shut up and kiss me, you little vampire!"

His eyes grew wide with shock as I grabbed his neck impatiently and kissed him.

Oh damn, did it feel good.

He eased into it, and soon, we were working together to mold our lips perfectly.

I'm not sure what it feels like; it's a combination of getting splashed in the face with water, riding your bike in a tornado, yet kissing a rose's petals.

Pssh, so romantic. Sure, it wasn't my first kiss; My first was rushed and painful (Thanks to Gregory,).

But this is the best second kiss I could ask for.

Rudolph rested his hand on my brown curls, I moved my hands from his neck to his arms.

And then it was over.

We were both smiling at each other like idiots. Idiots in love, though.

I moved to sit on his lap. He didn't mind. He put his arms around my shoulders, and I snuggled into them.

I finally found the final piece of the prophecy,

Destiney and fate became one.

Ok, so I'm being dramatic, but my dreams literally came true right before my eyes.

"And so the beast tells Belle, the beauty, how he feels. They fall in love and live happier ever after." Rudolph says.

I snort. "If only... Hey! Why do you get to be the beast?"

Rudolph was tooken back. "Cause your too beautiful to be the beast. And your name IS Belle, correct? _And_ I'm a blood sucking vampire, so therefore, I'm the beast."

"Hmmph. A sexy beast."

Rudolph's face: O/o

Yup, a mixture of horror and a blush. It was so attractive.


	7. My Personal Hurricane

**~His Eyes Shine~**

_Chapter 7_

* * *

><p>I woke up alone in, my bed. That's odd. I thought Rudolph was still here when I fell asleep? A frown formed on my lips. That meanie left me.<p>

Suddenly a light bulb iluminated my head. The sun, duh! Perhaps he went into my closet to escape it's rays.

I flauntered over to my closet, with a idiotiotic smile on my face. I open the door slightly and peek in, but no one was there.

_Well, maybe under my bed?_

I looked there, too. Nothing. I checked my drawers, my curtains, my balcony, everywhere. But he was no where in sight.

I slumped down onto the floor. Of course, Rudolph couldn't stay beside me forever.

But this made me realize I miss him every second he was away.

...

After my little emotional moment on the floor, I got dressed and ready to go to school. It was Friday, thank Gosh.

I walked down to the Thompson house to walk Tony to school. That was a daily routine now.

As soon as I was gonna open the door, Tony burst through it and grabbed my hand. He starting running down the path.

"Tony! Tony! Calm down!" I yelled. The kid was nearly ripping my arm off.

"I'm sorry! It's just that I have something to tell you!" He said, as he slowed down and released me.

Still, there's no need to be ripping people's arms off. "Ok, so what's so important?"

"Well," Tony started, "Remember last night I told you I had a vision? It was a vision about this girl who found Uncle Vaughn. She saw the amulet in his hands! She picked it up but Vaughn woke up and bit her. But before that, she laid down a blanket or something, and it had a crest on it. Our mission is too found out who's crest it is!"

Isn't that interesting. Well, hey, at least were one step closer to Rudoplh being human. Hehe.

"So what's your plan?"

Tony looked up at me. "Um, well my dad has a book about Scottish crest, that could help..."  
>I gave him a 'Duh' expression.<p>

"So Belly, come over after school and look at it with me!"

It was set.

...

After a boring and uneventful day at school, I ran home, did some homework, and ran out the door to go to the Thompsons.

But, I noticed there were mail on the ground. Normally, I wouldn't care. But one of them was adressed to me. I picked it up. It was from the McAshtons, I could tell from the crest.

I opened it and sighed.

_Dear Annebelle,_

_We would really love it if you and your family were to attend our next party, next Friday. _

_Lot's of love, Flint and Nigel Mcashton._

Rudolph's not gonna like that. Whatever. I shoved it in my pocket and ran to Tony's house.

I walked in to find that all of them were sitting around drinking tea. Cliche.

"Oh, Annabelle, hi! Your welcome to take a seat next to Tony if you like."

So, I akwardly walked over to the empty seat and sat down.

Me and Tony started looking through the book of crests, when I moved my leg and the invitation fell out.

I picked it up and placed it on the table before I starting shifting through crests again. Wait, I don't even know what this mysterious crest looks like?

"Tony I-" I began, but he was too busy staring at the invitation.

"Annabelle! Where did you get that!" He asked.

"Erm, it's a invitation from the McAshton's to some party...I recieved it in the mail today..." I replied.

He snatched it. "Can I have this?"

I nodded my head, and he grabbed my hand and ran, for the second time that day.

We ran to his room. "TONY! WHAT DID I SAY, about my hand?"

He just shushed me and spoke, "Belly, this is the crest that were looking for! It belongs to the McAshtons! My dad's going to work there tommorow, maybe we can go with him!"

He ran out of the room.

Phase three of turn-Rudolph-back-to-human-and-marry-him is comlete. I'll bet you'll never guess what the last phase is. Heheheh.

Tony ran back in. "My dad said it was ok. Meet me here at two tommorow alright?"

I nodded. I had nothing better to do, so I stayed there till supper time.

...

It was probably at least ten a clock at night. I was sitting on my bed, drawing, when I heard a 'clink' sound.

It didn't quite match the other sounds I heard at night. What the hell is it?

I look around, but I didn't sense anything. So, I continued with my sketch.

'clink'

'clink'

'clink'

I threw my pencil down. What IS that!

I got up, when it dawned on me; It's coming from my window. I slowly walked over and pulled the curtains back.

There on my lawn, holding a bunch of stones in his hand, was Tony.

Girr. I threw on a jacket over my pajama's and grabbed my converses.

I snuck quietly down the stairs and out the door.

Tony ran up to me. "C'mon, were going to see Rudolph so we can tell him about the crest!"

I starting running at the word, 'Rudolph'. I've missed him so much.

We finally got to the cemetary, but I sensed something was off. Hmm.

We starting running down into the cave thing, when suddenly there was a bright light ilumanating the whole cave. Me and Tony looked at each other. "Oh no.."

We ran faster until we got to the vampire family. We looked around and saw the source of the light; four huge light bulbs in a cubed cage attached to a wire.

The work of Rookery no doubt.

Tony looked around and found a rock. I was staring at poor Frederick; the light was burning him away. You see, Frederick pulled his cape up to block the light from his family.

My breath caught in my throat when I saw Rudolph. I'm so excited to see him, but he looks so scared.

Tony tossed the rock to me. "Here!" He says. "You have better aim!"

I tried to aim for the light, and I threw the rock. I closed my eyes. I prayed I hit it.

I slowly opened my eyes to see it was dark. Me and Tony cheered and high-fived.

"Wow..." Rudolph said, with a big grin on his face. I winked at him. If only vampires could blush...

Everyone crowded round Fredrick. He looked really...dead. I guess.

"We found the coat of arms." Tony said. All attention was turned to us.

"It's lord McAshtons, Tony's father's boss. The stone MUST be at his house." I said.

"Yeah, me and Belle are going there tommorow..." There was an akward silence. "Um, did you hear us, sir?"

Frederick looked tired and mad at the same time. "You barely saved my life.."

Wow, that's your way of thanking us?

"Your just lucky we got here when we did-" Tony blocked my mouth. "I know just what you need!"

And so me and Tony lead the Sackville-Baggs to the infamous cow farm.

Gregory had to wear one of those vests for the crazy people. AND a muzzle. It was all I could do to not laugh my ass off.

Everyone was finsihed feeding, and we started walking down the dirt path.

"We need a new place to hide. But where?" Frederick said.

"You can stay at my house!" Tony said. Hey! Now Tony get's to be with Rudolph whenever he wants! Sad face.

I was about to offer up my house, but Frederick said, "We need darkness! Decay!"

Ha. Take that Tony. "Then you need my cellar!" Shut up, Tony!

So, much too my displeasure, all of the Vampires were staying at Tony's.

I suddenly realized I was I walking next to Gregory. I smirked.

"Hey," I said, "Sexy outfit you got going on there. I'm diggin' that vest and muzzle combo."

I nudged his shoulder. He jokingly growled at me, with a grin on his face. We started talking. And you know what? His nice side is pretty cool.

The earth has stopped, the end of the world is here! It seemed logically impossible at first that Gregory could even have a 'NICE' side.

He was in the middle of telling me a story, when Rudolph suddenly ran up and grabbed my hand. He pulled me forward, and I heard Gregory growl.

What up with all these dudes who think they can just grab my hand and drag me where ever they please?

"I thought you loved _me_..." Rudolph said. The look on his face looked sad and lonely, it was TOO cute. I wanted to hug him! But his question bewilered me.

"Of course I do! What would make you think otherwise?" I said. Where would he get the idea that I didn't love him? Because if it's the whole Gregory thing, were only friends.

"Because you were having a jollygood time with Gregory. While I was walking by myself..." Aw! Rudy! I took his hand.

"Look, me and Gregory are only friends. Only. Friends. Your the only one I love, and you'll be the only one I ever love, if I get a say in the matter..." I stated proudly, and kissed his cheek.

He put his arm around me. "Of course! How could I be so foolish?"

I looked behind us and saw that Gregory was giving Rudolph the dirtiest look behind his back. Something tells me Rudolph planned for Gregory to hear this conversation. Aw, shit.

The rest of the walk to the house was quiet.

...

Tony opened the door to his cellar, and we all walked down the steps. The vampires were surveying the room. It was pretty intimidating.

"Im sorry it's so.." Tony said.

"It's perfect." Freda replied, with a smile.

"Me and Belle need to leave, but have a good day's sleep!" Wait, what? I don't wanna leave. I frowned.

"And don't worry. Were on it."  
>Fred looked confused. "On what dear?"<p>

"Finding the amulet mother, it's how us kids talk today." Rudolph said. Aw.

Freda mouth, 'Oh', before finding a place to rest.

"Night, love!" I said, and showered Rudolph with kisses. I'm not joking, Tony had to pull me back. "Good night Belle, dear."

I started walking up the stairs. I opened the door, but I heard someone running from behind. It was Rudolph.

He pushed me slightly out the door and closed it.

"Er...what's up Rudolph?" I ask.

"Well, I haven't spent that much time with you today. I was hoping maybe we could get some privacy and spend a little time together." I nearly metled right then and there.

"Duhhhh, of course we can! I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. I miss you every second your away..."

"Rudolph,you know what? I thought the same about you."

We sat down in the grass, and started talking. We talked for at least, three hours.

Everything thing from food, colors, nature, technology (That was a long and complicated conversation).

Now were on the subject of weather.

"I love the rain the most," I said. "Because no matter what emotion I'm in, I can enjoy it. The sun, well, it seems you have to be in a good mood to enjoy the sun."

Rudoplh nodded. "I used to feel the same way, back when I was mortal." He must've said, 'back when I was mortal', at least a thousand times during this conversation.

"But now that the sun is something I never see, it is what I yearn for most." He said.

I looked down. I always thought to myself that I wouldn't mind being a vampire because I actually am the biggest night person you'd ever meet. But Rudoplh, has missed out on so much.

I wanna try and give him as much support as I can.

I snuggled up to him real close, and he snuggled up to me. My head was on his shoulder, his arm around my waist.

"Your time is coming. You WILL be able to be in the sun again, Rudolph, and I'll be right there with you." I said.

He looked down at me and smiled. He leaned down and kissed me.

And a hurricane went on in my mind; That's how his kisses feel. I know it now. I have my own little Rudolph-hurricane in my mind. It was an amazing feeling.

He opened his eyes and pulled away, and smiled at my expression. I was blushing, no doubt.

"Hey!" I said, and punched his shoulder. "Your lucky you vampires don't blush!"

He grinned. "I am really fortunate for that."

Hmm, why? What is Rudolph trying to hide?

"Your a blusher, aren't you?" I said, and laughed.

I bet if Rudolph could blush, he WOULD right now, because he's a blusher!

Ha.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter just seems like a filler, there's no action D: That's because this was gonna be WAY longer then it is now, packed with all sorts of action and stuff. But I figured it would be way too long, so I stopped here. Enjoy the filler! Mehehe.<strong>


	8. Knowledge of Rainbows, Rudolph

**~His Eyes Shine~**

_Chapter 8_

* * *

><p>"Rudolph, I really must be getting home. It's not healthy for girls like me to be awake at four in the morning."<p>

Rudolph sighed. "If you must go...then I shall fly you there."

"Yay. My flying vampire prince." I said, and grabbed his hand. He smiled at me and took off.

Oh, how I love flying. It's such a rush and addicting; like a drug. Except, it's not bad. It's good. Way too good.

The best part is defying gravity.

Take that physics.

"Rudolph, have you ever seen a rainbow?" Ok, I have no clue where that question came from. Eh, let's see what he says anyway.

"Rainbows? I think I've heard of them... but I don't recall."

I wanted to stop dead in my tracks; However, I was attached to a flying vampire. So I improvised.

I punched his shoulder.

"Ow! Was that really necesary?"

"Yes! How could you NOT see a rainbow! Rainbows are everything, man." I couldn't believe this. Imagine not ever seeing a rainbow? I can't imagine it.

"What is it then? Do tell." Rudolph said, as he landed on my balcony. I sat on the edge.

"Well, a rainbow happens whenever it's raining and the sun is out. I guess the rain water and the sunshine meet or something, but there's a bunch of colors in the sky."

Rudolph laughed. "Your making that up. There cannot be colors in the sky except the colors made from the sun, the moon, and the atmosphere."

"No, it's true. Red, yellow, orange, green, blue, and sometimes purple."

"No, I'm sorry, but I don't believe it." Dammit, Rudolph. Now I gotta wip out the proof.

I pulled out my cell phone and went on google. Gotta love google.

After searching numerious images, I found the perfect rainbow picture.

I held it up to Rudolph to show him. His eyes got wide. "That's a rainbow?"

I nodded. He stared at it for a while.

"That's amazing," He finally said, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

I smiled. "It's fine. Now I really need some sleep, I gotta meet Tony at two tommorow."

Rudolph's smile faultered, and turned into a frown. "Alright then. I bid you a good night, love."

I kissed him and reached for the balcony door, only to have him reach for my arm.

"Wait, hold on. There's something I need to say." He said. I nodded and walked back over.

"I don't want anything bad to happen to you when I'm away. It would mentally and emotionally kill me. So please, if your ever in a horrible situation, just whistle. Anna will hear it and come get me. You know how to whistle? Like this."

Rudolph whistled; The most beautiful whistle I ever heard. It seemed to echo for miles.

I licked my lips and tried to whistle, but it came out patheticlly. Me and Rudolph had a little whistle battle until I eventually got the hang of it.

It wasn't beautiful like his, and it didn't seem to echo, but I can do it.

"Good. Now get some sleep, mortal." He said, grinning.

"I will, immortal." I opened my door and stepped into my room. I fell alseep almost instantley.

...

'eeer eeer eeer eeer'

Stupid alarm clock. I got up and yawned. Eleven o' clock. That is way too early!

I laid back down, but then I remembered there was something I had to do...

Oh yeah, find a stone and turn vampires into humans. Sounds fun.

I got up and took a long shower, brushed my teeth and all that other crap.

I changed into a dark green t-shirt, jeans, and a black jacket. Perfect adventure clothes. Pssh.

I grabbed my cell phone and ran out the door for breakfast.

My mom was sitting on the table sipping som coffee. She smiled when she saw me.

"Hey darlin'. Whatcha doin' today?" I swear, my mom thinks she's country.

I sat next to her. "Nothing much, just hanging with Tony."

Mom smirked. "Oh, you and Tony...huh?"

"Mom! He's nine."

"Oh yeah..."

Silence. How could my mom think me and Tony..? Ew.

"Besides, I already have a boyfriend, friend boy, type of boy..." Ok, well that came out wrong. Really wrong.

My mom almost choked on her coffee. "Who? WHAT! Where?"

I giggled. "His name is...Rudolph. He's an older friend of Tony's"

"You guy's aren't doing anything..your not supposed too...right?"

"Mom!" I blushed and turned away.

"Ok, ok!" My mom raised her hands up, "Just gotta know. When can me and your father meet him?"

"Oh... I'm sure very soon."

Mom smiled. "Good."

A lightbulb went on in my head. This is the perfect time to ask.

"Speaking of boys, did you like anyone other then Dad? Preferably any vampires..." I said that last part to myself.

Mom went stiff, and her mouth formed a line. "Well, your old enough," She said. "Back when I was fifteen, I would walk home from school, and would walk by a cemetary. There was a boy there. He was there everyday."

Mom stopped, almost as if going back to her own little world.

She continued, "And we started talking. He was very charming and funny. He was a badboy too, I guess that's what attracted me to him. We would visit each other every day. But I went to see him one night..."

Mom gulped. "And... he attacked a man, it looked like he was killing him. I never saw him again...His name... was Gregory" She had tears in her eyes.

Let me tell you, that put a huge damper on my mood. I can't even describe how bad I feel for Gregory and my mother both.

I went over and I hugged her, close. We stayed like that for a long time, until I realized it was one fifty six o' clock. Oh shit!

"Oh, mom, I gotta go! I'm late. I'll see you later."

Mom only nodded, and I took off for the door.

...

I ran threw the Thompson's door and up to Tony's room. He hadn't been outside, so he must be in his room.

But when I walked in, it was empty.

I looked out the window, and saw that the big truck they use is not in the driveway.

That bastard left without me!

I started to pace around his room, trying to find I way to get to the McAshtons. Dottie? No, she has no source of transportation.

Suddenly, I tripped on a floor board, and it came off.

Oh crap, I gotta fix that.

I bent down and picked up the piece of wood, when I noticed something. Deep inside, where the board come off, was filled with grass. And deep in the grass...was something shiny.

Ok, if there's gold and silver in there, Tony is not getting any of it.

I picked through the grass. It was actually a mini purse. It felt heavey, there was something inside of it.

Very greedily, I ripped open the purse.

And there, craddled by bundles of feathers, was the stone.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so like? Hate?<strong>

**Mer.**

**Please review! I can tell you guess are reading because of the number of hits, but reviews are the key of getting this story updated faster! It really is, I have more motivation to write because of reviews.**


	9. Call the Bobbies, Bob

**~His Eyes Shine~**

_Chapter 9_

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe this! Stupid Tony! The Stone was in his room all this time, ha! Now I will be of use in this mission!<em>

Those were my thoughts as I paced Tony's room. I couldn't think straight.

I didn't know what to do; Go to the basement with the vampires, or go to the McAshton place to find Tony?

The vampires is obvious. There the one who's been searching for it, duh.

I tried to run on the door; But I tripped on the floorboard that held the stone. I assume I passed out.

_Two hours later._

"Neil? Edna? Come over quickly." Dottie hung up the phone.

Dottie and Bob were a wreck; It was night time and Tony was still home.

"As soon as the Andersons get here, I'm calling the cops, or the coppers, or whatever their called!" Dottie said.

"Bobbies." Bob replied.

Their doorbell rang, and the frantic mother went to open it.

The Andersons quickly entered the home. "What's wrong Dottie?"

"Our son is missing. Have you seen him?"

Edna and Neil looked at each other; "Oh no...," Neil said, "Annabelle hasn't shown up yet, we thought she was here with Tony."

Dottie sighed, and Bob shook his head. "So this means both of are kids are gone?"

Edna nodded slowly.

Dottie got on the phone and called the cops; Or should I say bobbies?

While the doorbell rang. Neil and Bob went to go answer it.

And there, gently holding the door frame, was Freda Sackville-Bagg. Looking as elegant as ever.

Both men were put under spells.

"I'm Freda Sackville-Bagg," She says, as Frederick steps into the door frame.

"And I am Frederick Sackville-Bagg. We are here regardging Tony and Annabelle."

"We know who they are-" Edna said.

"We wanna know where they are." Dottie also said, but as soon as the two walk over and see Frederick, they get put under a spell as well.

"They are going to the cliff with Anna and Rudolph to watch the commet." Frederick said.

"Rudolph is your son?" Edna replied.

"Yes, and might I say, your beautiful daughter has cast quite the spell on him."

"We think she's beautiful..." Neil said.

"What do you say guys, want to go see a commet?" Dottie asked.

The rest of the parents replied with, "Yeah, sure, whatever."

...

_Back to Annabelle._

It must have been a long time since I was knocked out, becuase when I came too, I realized it was already dark outside.

"Oh shit! The Stone!" I raced out of Tony's room to the basement.

I lifted all sorts of junk the vampire's used as beds, but no one was there. Come to think about it, the whole house was empty.

Ah, there probabley already at the cliffs! I ran all the way back up, and out of breath.

I opened the front door and started running, when i bumped into something. I looked up. It was Rookery (He came for the stone earlier then the boys).

Rookery. Of all the freaking people.  
>Terrified, I ran for my life.<p>

I went back into the house and started climbing the stairs. But Rookery was oh-so fast, and grabbed my foot. He pulled, and I fell on the stairs. It hurt like hell!

He started dragging me down; I guess he could see the stone in my hand, because he stopped. I scrammbled to stand up.

"Give me the stone!"

"No!"

"I said give it!"

"If you take the stone, you take me! And you wouldn't want me to bug you, right?" I guess I was wrong.

Rookery snatched me up and hung me over his shoulder. He threw me into the backpart of the van; It had one tiny window, and that's it. He must be planning to suffocate me or something.

He started to reach for the stone, but I stopped him. "Look, you basically already have the stone, please just let me hold onto it until you need it. Please?" I need to keep it just incase Rudolph came to rescue me.

But he dosen't know where I am, or that I'm even in danger. How can he rescue me now?

I slumped down into the corner, and put my head in my hands.

I let the whole vampire population down.

I let my in-laws down.

Heck, I even let Tony down.

But most of all, I let the love of my life down.

There's no hope anymore, I reunied it.

Until I remebered that whistle...

...

_(Rudolph POV)_

"How do you know it's in there?" I asked Tony.

"How do I know? I have visions dude!"  
>Me and Tony were sure the stone was somewhere in his room. That is, until we actually made it there.<p>

A floorboard was already out of place, the grass thrown around it.

I kneeled down, as did Tony. Could this possibley mean...?

"Rudolph, it looked like Rookery was already here..." Tony said, sadness filling every word.

Just to be sure, we checked floorboards all around the area. Still nothing.

Me and Tony lost hope, until Anna came threw the window.

"Brother darling, it's Annabelle. I heard her whistle. It was full of fear, we have to go now!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, another chapter yay!<strong>

**REVIEW! Please? They give me so much more motivation!**

**kristina: It's just something that I naturally do. Mer :D**

**The rest of the reviewers: Thank you guys! I love y'all.**

**TheEmoPanda: Er...that's ok... I forgive ya.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dear Wonderful, Amazing, Awesome, Readers & Reviewers.**

**I KNOW it's been a longggg time since I updated, and trust me, I'm on the verge of slapping myself.**

**No, it's not because I lost motivation to write, actually I've been wanting to update ALL of my stories for a long time now. **

**I currently blame it on my imaginative mind who wants to keep giving me ideas for stuff to write about thus adding more stories on my list to update. **

**Also, my grades have been lowering so I've been working my ass off to get them higher.**

**And just recently, my laptop's charger broke and my laptops been dead. I just got that fixed though.**

**I KNOW that there are no amount of excuses to make up for my incredibly long absence. **

**Just know that I truly am sorry, I honestly mean it.**

**(I also apologize to anyone who thought this was an actual update to the story- sorry for getting your hopes up D:)**

**ON TO SOME BETTER NEWS.**

**NONE, and I repeat _NONE _of my stories are discontinued. **

**And I promise you this: UPDATES WILL START COMING :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that made most of you hate me a little bit less. Happy upcoming Thanksgiving to all :)<strong>


End file.
